This invention relates to wall mountable holders for vacuum cleaner and extractor accessories.
Vacuum cleaners and extractors typically include a variety of accessories, such as a floor cleaning head, an upholstery cleaning head, a dusting head and a crevice tool for example. Such accessories are commonly difficult to keep organized and can easily become lost or damaged, if not kept in an organized manner. Thus, the need for a convenient accessories organizing aid is readily apparent.
In the past, a caddy for vacuum accessories was commonly folded from a single sheet of diecut paperboard. However, such structures are not generally durable, especially when used with a liquid extractor where liquid can easily come in contact with the paperboard structure, causing rapid deterioration thereof.
Vacuum accessories' caddies have also been known to be made of more durable materials, including plywood, fiberboard, plastic and light sheet metal. However, such devices have typically been more expensive, required a multiplicity of parts to be assembled and have been relatively heavy or cumbersome in use. Such deficiencies will cause disuse of such caddies.
Further developments using plastic materials have also been known. However, such plastic configured accessories, caddies often comprise quite simple hangers with limited utility. Otherwise, more sophisticated and complicated caddies have been known which require assembly of multiple parts. Another option is the expensive use of complicated molds to form a single piece caddy.